


FOLEY/FOLLY

by 999blackflowers



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Body Horror, Funerals, Incest but that's a given if you're in this tag, M/M, Songfic, Suffering from a traumatic experience, Suicide Attempt, Viking funeral babey!, couch cuddling, idk how else to tag. enjoy., just after cronenburg incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: [Warnings for body horror, trauma, and a suicide attempt.]Morty is struggling to cope with the aftermath of the whole Cronenberg incident.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Walk in, glance around. Normal day. Normal day. He was going to go to the bathroom today if he needed to and he would be okay. Whether to vomit or to pee like a normal person. The corridors were fine. The vinyl floor was cleaned yesterday. The lockers were dirty. There was mould on the ceiling.

Morty trembled.

He felt unwell. Especially unwell. There was Diego from his history class passing by. He looked normal. His face hadn’t been genetically assaulted to be split open with hundreds of eyes now hanging from bleeding tendrils and hundreds of nerve tentacles having split his b

Don’t think about it. Morty fixed his eyes straight ahead. His back was sticky with sweat both from the warming spring air and his bag and his thoughts wouldn’t stop. He just had to make it to at least one class today. Just one class. He would be fine. 

He had his locker key in his pocket still. It was from home. But he had it. He had the key. Morty opened his locker, looking over all his books and the photo of Jessica he had voyeuristically snapped with his phone one day. He had it taped to the locker door and what else was there. Old rotting lunch from last month he was too afraid to touch. He took a book with a shaking hand, unzipping his bag to put it in and quickly rezipping it. Thankfully this Morty had left everything in his locker.

  
Morty closed it and leaned his head against it, taking a deep breath. He knew his face was streaked with sweat already and his stomach was churning. 

Jessica. 

No, he didn’t want to think about Jessica. He had his remedial math class today - did he? He checked his timetable briefly to check it was the same as His Original timetable. Yes. He had stolen the phone of this poor Morty off his corpse.

His corpse.

My corpse.

Same timetable.

Keep it together.

He couldn’t keep it together.

The bell rung and he felt unwell. He had History first thing and maybe he could look at Diego and Samantha and see that they were just normal people. Absolutely fine. Maybe back home they were still normal. Maybe they were distantly related to him? Maybe.

\--

Morty stared out the window absentmindedly. They were learning about the first world war, the usual curriculum. He had taken notes on what the teacher was saying, he’d been doing the work. It was hot today and it was probably going to get hotter.

The teacher had glasses in this dimension. She had a warm smile and librarian-like hair, that’s always what Morty thought when he saw her. He tapped his pen on the table until he looked over to Julia, a tiny petite girl. She was normal. Completely normal. Back Home her tiny skeleton had been warped and twisted to a bloody mess with hundreds of tiny teeth coming from her eyesockets and arms coming out from basically everywhere and she wouldn’t survive she’s dead she’s dead she’s 

Morty gagged and aggressively put his elbows down on the table, putting his face into his hands. She had brushed his arm when he had first used the serum, and her big eyes staring up at him and asking if she could suck his dick and now she’s 

Just get through one class. He looked back up at the whiteboard to the teacher who had glasses now and was writing about some nonsense pact between some countries. He’d been learning that. All nonsense.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later. Good. One class down. Although he was shaking all over, he slowly got to his feet and felt his throat hurting. He wanted to vomit.

Put your books in your bag and go to math.

Math will be fine.

Jessica is there.

Thankfully his math class was just down the hall. The hall was still clean but there was a bit of mud on it. Mostly clean, it wasn’t baked in yet. The mud would come off. Avoid eye contact.

And his math class was where it should be. He was one of the first to enter, only Sage and Brendan were there. They had a class right next to this one, as far as he knew. His assigned desk was there for him and he wasn’t replacing his original or anything, he was there. He was there

Why am I still here?

Morty took a slow seat. Two classes. He can make it through two classes.

His teacher was there. Normal teacher. People were filing in now. Michael, Elizabeth, Dante, Riley, Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, Jessica

Perhaps if he looked at her it’d be okay. He could see her beautiful thighs and her blouse hugged her curves and that pleated skirt and her collar and her beautiful hair and plump lips and those are now split open and hundreds of eyes and fingernails and teeth and limbs and hair growing from disused eye sockets and crippled skeletons and mangled folds of flesh

Morty shut his eyes and got to his feet. Fuck this shit. Fuck it. Fuck me, fuck you, fuck everyone, you’re all fake.

He took his bag and just went to the door, shambling. He wasn’t going to the bathroom, he wasn’t going home, he wasn’t going anywhere, he didn’t know where the  _ fuck  _ he was going but  _ fuck it _

\--

_ TAKE ME AWAY TO THE RIVER _

_ SPREAD MY BODY ACROSS A WOODEN CAROUSEL _

_ GIVE ME AWAY TO THE FOREST _

_ THE THINGS I POSSESS ARE ALL BUILT ON A FALSEHOOD _

Where did this bus go?

Morty didn’t know but he had been on it for several hours. He had his phone connected to a power-pack so it wouldn’t die but he was mostly just… staring at the window. How much time had passed? Yeah, several hours. He checked. Didn’t feel like it.

He was the only one on the bus except for a weird old man at the back with a fedora who was asleep. Probably older than Rick except Rick had somehow managed to escape any physical degeneration from age apart from his knees sometimes hurt. 

The bus was hot. Morty went thinking back to Rick. Bastard. Sexy bastard. Did he feel bad for thinking those things? Of course he did but who the fuck cares anymore everyone is dead. He could masturbate on this bus if he wanted to badly enough. Really the only time he wasn’t feeling sick or ready to vomit his guts up is if he focused his thoughts really hard on the one time he’d swished his lab coat a particular way and it was really hot and he could jack off or something and feel better for a bit.

And then the bus began to pull off the endless flat road with nothing but endless trees and then oh it’s time to get off and now he was standing with this random old dude staring out at a trail.

There was a parking lot nearby which the old man had begun to walk off to with his walking stick but Morty found himself faced knowing he could just run off into this endless matrix of trees and never never come back and then he could die like everyone else and it would all be okay.

And with that sick feeling in his stomach he began to walk down the longer trail path, eyes darting to find a place to leave and run into the forest. The night would kill him, surely. If not a bear or something. A bear would mangle him and it would all be okay.

Morty took a 90 degree turn to begin walking off the trail and into the bushes.

It was cold in the shade. He kept walking deeper as the thickening forest ahead got darker and the dappled sunlight was beginning to be choked out by dark green leaves.

_ I AMBLE ON AS A BLUNDERING MIDRANGE _

_ WAITING FOR THE DAY MY HEARTACHE BREAKS THE RIBCAGE _

_ THIS VESSEL HAS BEEN BORROWED TOO LONG _

_ TOMORROW I’M GIVING IT BACK. _

Morty had found a river. The water was likely dirty, he knew that, but he was thirsty. He didn’t come for a good ol’ tramp, he had come to fucking die. And perhaps drinking dirty water would speed up that process.

He took his bag off and knelt by the water’s edge, cupping his hands in the freezing running azure to get some to drink. This was probably teeming with all sorts of parasites that could eat him from the inside out. 

As he drank he wondered if that was enough. Was it fucking enough? It wasn’t being torn apart and put back together as a horrific amalgamation of flesh. 

Maybe he could mangle himself on the rocks. The river seemed to be flowing pretty fast down below. He got to his feet, shaking. The sun was going to set at some point soon.

He checked his phone briefly. No service. No one would be looking for him anyway, maybe mom and dad would find him in the backyard with Rick buried. I should’ve buried me in the same grave as Rick. It’s what I would’ve wanted. 

Too late to bury myself with my corpse now. 

Morty stepped into the thin stream and began to walk down the rocks. He could see streams up ahead converging and making the river a rapid. And even now it was hard to stay standing with the algae on the rocks and the grime and the slippery rocks and

_ TAKE ME DOWN TO THE RIVER _

_ SPRINGTIME’S FLOWING DOWN, AMPLE OPPORTUNITY _

_ GIVE ME AWAY TO THE GRAVEL _

_ THE THINGS I AM BUILT ON ARE FALLING APART NOW _

And then as he entered the part of the river with the stronger currents, he took a step expecting to find a rock but found himself suddenly in a rushing rapid, unable to breathe, cold around him and freezing and he couldn’t breathe and gasping in water

His head hit a rock. He felt himself crack. Was he still thinking? I’m still thinking. I shouldn’t be.

Morty inhaled more water, deliberately this time. And his leg hit a rock and he just hoped his rotting corpse would be found somewhere downstream and he didn’t really know why he wanted to die anymore but he was going to follow through and my lungs are heavy and my brain isn’t wor

_ I AMBLE ON AS A BLUNDERING MIDRANGE _

_ WAITING FOR THE DAY MY HEARTACHE BREAKS THE RIBCAGE _

_ THIS VESSEL HAS BEEN BORROWED TOO LONG _

_ TOMORROW I’M GIVING IT BACK. _

And then he was yanked from the cold, bleeding-- 

Morty immediately coughed as he was placed on more or less solid land, on his hands and knees, hacking out large quantities of water and staining the grey rocks black. Blood dripped from his head and he found himself staring down at some familiar shoes.

“Wh--what? Are you crazy? A river?! That’s how you’re trying to kill yourself?! Seriously, Morty.”

Morty’s eyes went up to Rick, standing with an open portal behind him. How’d he find me how’d he find me how why where w

He couldn’t speak. He felt faint, barely able to keep himself up even kneeling like this. 

At least he had the only real person here. He’d come to save him.

“Come on, you little shit.” Rick just lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder, causing Morty to hack out more water in surprise as he stepped into the swirling hot portal fluid.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty lay on a small airbed Rick had set up in the garage. His eyes were focused on a tiny spot of blood they'd forgotten to clean off a metal pole on some shelving.

His head had been bandaged and his leg in an instant plaster cast. And apparently mom and dad and Summer had gone on a weekend getaway. So now he and Rick were alone in the house.

… he still felt sick. He had a bucket next to the bed in case he needed to vomit. He wished Rick could put a memory blocker on or something so the thoughts would stop or at the very least slow down-

And then the garage door opened, Rick strolling in with a noodle cup and a pillow to prop Morty up with. He basically violently grabbed Morty's shoulder to sit him up and passed him the noodles. "There. Eat something so you don't star-- have you been eating at all, Morty?" His tone was accusatory.

"I don't know, wh-why do you care?" Morty didn't bother looking up, the crack in his skull prevented him from moving his head too much as he'd learned. He pushed the noodles around with the plastic fork. Beef flavoured with little bits of fake vegetables and tiny rubbery beef chunks. "Don't seem to care m-much about getting my skull fixed."

"If you're in enough pain, m--maybe you'll think twice before running off to do that again." Rick had reached for his flask again. Morty noticed he had been grabbing for it more often and refilling it with harder liquor than usual.

...The noodles did smell good. Rick went to sit down at the laptop he had hooked up to some weird chip on Morty's arm so he could monitor things. Morty stared down into the noodles for a second before twirling some around the fork and deciding to take a bite.

"Oh-- oh, Rick, this is good!" Morty had forgotten how much he loved these noodles in the past few weeks. Yum.

"Good, you-- you do actually need food in your stomach." Rick clicked around the GUI of the program to check that everything was in order.

Despite the fact Morty’s stomach was still churning, he was able to scarf down those noodles with plenty of slurping which Rick was putting up with for now seeing as he needed to actually eat  _ something.  _ He would probably throw it up later, but that was a given, he was vomiting up most of his meals…

“What compelled you to wa-walk out of class and run off to throw yourself into a river, Morty? What gripped you so b-badly?” Rick’s eyes were suddenly piercing.

“I-I dunno, take a guess.” Morty wiped his mouth on his sleeve to get a bead of stray noodle broth off his cheek. “You k-know.”

“Are you still on the wh-whole dimension hop thing?” Rick leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “It’s been t-two weeks.”

“And mom-- and mom and dad and Summer are still there and everyone else there is a fuckin’-- a fuckin’ Cronenberg or some shit!” Morty raised his voice, his throat hoarse. It still hurt. “And-- and we just  _ left  _ them and everyone else-”

“And there’s, thousands of d-dimensions where the same thing happened, and it nearly h-happened here but we actually fixed it and then we died. Doesn’t matter.” 

Morty stared out the garage silently, deciding he wasn’t really going to get anywhere with this conversation. Rick took another swig from his flask. Maybe if he went up to his room and thought about that one time he had to shove a megaseed up his ass he could jack off and he could relieve the pain for a bit. Or maybe.

“I c-can’t go on with my corpse in the backyard, Rick, I just c-c-can’t.” Morty held his head, the dull ache at the back of his skull pulsing. “I want to be dead.”

“Look, if y-you’re that torn up we could g-give ourselves a proper funeral.” Rick wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Go-- go pick some flowers or some shit. If you need the closure.”

\--

Morty had gathered an armful of daisies. Rick was waiting in the backyard, hands in his pockets as he stared down at the fresh mounds of dirt. They hadn’t bothered to bury themselves very deep, just a foot or so.

“D-did… did you want me to say something ‘deep’, Morty? Or do we just stand here?” Rick kicked the mound of dirt, getting a wince from the poor kid next to him.

“I… I didn’t have a plan.” Morty admitted, tossing the daisies over both graves. “What would y-you say if you had to give funeral rites?”

“I’d say the p-person was a turd and this is pointless commemoration of someone who was probably a bit of a cunt.” Rick spoke bluntly.

“If you had to be nice.” Morty gave him a bit of a glare.

“Well, I’d s-say I’m glad the bitches we buried here aren’t… Us. And they lived… average, mediocre pointless lives, but they… lived.” Rick tried to think up something. The sun was blaring down but he couldn’t think of anything.

The two stood in a solemn silence until Morty spoke up.

“I wish you’d buried us in the same grave.”

“N-now why would I do that?” Rick looked down at him, somewhere between disgusted and unimpressed.

“You know, your whole ‘Rick and Morty together forever 1000 years’... thing.” Morty trailed off. 

“Too late for that now, unless you wanna dig the graves again.” Rick gave a little gesture to the shovel leaning against the fence.

“N-no, too late for that.” Morty sighed, putting his own hands in his pocket. After several seconds of solemn silence, Rick uncapped his flask and proceeded to tip the contents over both graves, and shot both with quick blasts from a ray gun, instantly setting both graves ablaze. Morty jumped backwards immediately in shock.

“Wh--what the hell, Rick?! Why?!” Morty took a few more steps back, Rick doing the same.

“You like vikings, right? It’s our viking funeral. Cl...cleansing fire, or some shit, I don’t know.” Rick screwed the lid back on his empty flask and put it in his pocket. “Ju-just enjoy it, it’ll burn out soon.”

And Morty decided to just stand and stare into those beautiful billowing flames over the twin graves. Cleansing fire. It would burn away those daisies and leave behind the mounds of dirt and then maybe it would be okay. So he was dead in the backyard but he was still here and still kicking.

The flames quickly settled down, and shortly there was nothing left but ashes and their silence as they stood together in the warm spring heat.

“Do you--”

“Go do what you need to do, I’ll be a bit longer, Morty.” Rick exhaled. 

Morty silently excused himself to his room. His stomach was still… endlessly churning, and he felt like he was going to throw up those noodles soon, but he did feel a tiny bit better. He wanted to take a nap.

\--

He did indeed throw up those noodles. He couldn’t sleep still, a nice funeral ceremony didn’t stop his dreams and fading mind from giving him all those images of all those mangled yet still living remains of human beings. 

Morty was now downstairs again in the kitchen, boiling some water over the stove to make himself more of those cup noodles. He’d found Rick had stocked the pantry with tons of them for some reason - he was quite thankful.

He wandered into the living room to spot Rick on the couch, absentmindedly browsing interdimensional cable. 

“Can you not sleep?” Morty asked, leaning over the back of the couch. Rick was quite the insomniac, but not to this degree. It was 2am, and if he was up at this time he was working, not listlessly browsing the endless channels to find something to watch.

“And w-what are you doing awake? Go to bed, grandpa’s w-watching stuff that isn’t appropriate for you.” Rick flicked off a channel of something that looked oddly arousing, some kind of alien mating documentary, Morty didn’t know. 

“Y-yeah, like… it can be any worse.” Morty rolled his eyes. “Can I s-sit with you?”

“Fine.” Rick folded his arms and flicked the channel to something Morty liked, just some random anime from 48274 dimensions across. Literally just mecha fights, but Morty enjoyed watching.

Morty went around the couch to take a seat, plopping down right next to Rick. He’d seen this episode before, but it was comfort through everything. The TV was turned down too low to make out any of the dubbed dialogue, but that was okay.

...

“We’re the only people left.” Morty spoke up after a long silence.

“I know. J-just… you and me, kid.” Rick murmured.

“Rick and Morty, hundred years, together forever.” Morty stared at the wall.

He shuffled closer to Rick and leaned his head on his shoulder. Together forever, hundred years. And Rick pulled him closer.

No words were needed. Words would spoil it.

Morty pulled a blanket to pull over his shoulders, managing to feel a bit sleepy now that he was pressed up against Rick. Perhaps he’d be able to sleep better in his company. His eyelids were heavy.

Rick was rubbing his shoulder, just gently. Morty noticed he was dozing off too.

Perhaps things would be okay, he thought, as he began to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading :]


End file.
